


My fanart for my future fanfictions (AU HP x AU Undertale) 1

by NamikazeKamui



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Digital Art, Forced God Of Destruction Errortale Sans (Undertale), M/M, Mikhail is AU Harry Potter in here, fanart for my future stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamikazeKamui/pseuds/NamikazeKamui
Summary: This is my fanart for my future fanfictions (AU HP x AU Undertale)Pairings: Error x Mikhail (AU HP), Nightmare x Mikhail, Dust x Mikhail, Killer x Mikhail, and Horror x Mikhailthank you
Relationships: Dust/Harry Potter, Error/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Sans (Undertale), Horror/Harry Potter, Killer/Harry Potter, Nightmare/Harry Potter
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

  1. 



	3. Divine intervention




	4. Divine intervention 2

Divine Intervention - Nightmare

I need a new name for him in my AU: Moonlight or Nightmoon?

Aether (Divine Intervention HP) 


End file.
